As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems, including computer systems, typically include at least one microprocessor, memory, and various input and output devices. The components of a computer system are communicatively coupled together using one or more interconnected buses. As an example, the architecture of a computer system may include a processor that is coupled to a processor bus or host bus. In the case of multiprocessor computer systems, two or more processors may be coupled to the processor bus. A memory controller bridge may be coupled between the processor bus and system memory. In addition, a PCI bridge may be coupled between the processor bus to the PCI bus of the computer system. In some computer systems, the memory controller bridge and the PCI bridge are incorporated into a single device, which is sometimes referred to as the north bridge of the computer system. An expansion bridge, sometimes referred to as a south bridge, couples the PCI bus to an expansion bus, such as the ISA bus. The south bridge also serves as a connection point for USB devices and an IDE bus. The south bridge may also include an interrupt controller.
The processor architecture of a computer system will typically support several types of interrupts. An interrupt is a notification given to the processor that causes the processor to halt the execution of code such as operating code and handle a condition that has arisen in the system or in one of the system's external devices. As an example, when a key is pressed on the keyboard, an interrupt is passed to the processor from the peripheral controller. The interrupt causes the processor to momentarily stop its current execution stream and receive data from the peripheral controller. Another type of interrupt is a system management interrupt (SMI). Typically, a SMI is the highest order interrupt that can be issued in a computer system. A SMI is often issued when it is necessary for the processor to handle an error condition in the computer system.
When a system management interrupt is issued to the processor, the processor enters system management mode. In a multiple processor environment, because every processor receives the system management interrupt, each of the processors of the computer system will enter system management mode. As part of system management mode, each processor of the system is allocated a memory block of random access memory (RAM). This memory space is known as system management RAM or SMRAM. Upon entering system management mode, each processor saves the contents of its registers to its block of allocated SMRAM space.
In multiple processor computer systems, the time required for the handling of a system management interrupt is influenced by the amount of time spent saving processor information to and restoring processor information from the SMRAM associated with each processor. Typically, in a multiple processor computer system, each processor of the computer system will enter a system management interrupt mode, even though only one processor of the computer system will be selected to actually handle the processing associated with the system management interrupt. As such, in a multiprocessor system, each processor must have control of the processor bus and access to system memory in order to enter into and exit from the system management interrupt mode. Because each processor typically attempts to enter into and exit from system management interrupt mode at the same time, the processors typically contend for control of the processor bus and access to memory.
In multiple processor computer systems, the contention by the processors for control of the processor bus and access to memory causes a delay in the handling of a system management interrupt. For example, a number of system management interrupts are typically issued in a power on self test (POST) procedure or the booting of a computer system from a USB device. The contention by the processors for access to the processor bus or memory is a significant contributor to the time necessary for the completion of these events. The process of resolving resource conflicts among multiple processors concerning control of the processor bus and access to memory adds a significant delay to the time associated with resolving a system management interrupt in multiple processor computer systems.